That Instance - HisGer
by Mama Villain
Summary: Hispania (Iberia) x Germania - Cute little morning fluff. Nothing too much. I honestly had no planning with this.
She knew how to get him to smile. She didn't do it all the time though, for her husband wasn't exactly an emotional type. It was rare to see it, but it was a treat whenever the time came up.

The morning came, and Maximiliana had no want to get up at all. She let out a small yawn and curled up next to her strong husband, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind. She nuzzled her head into his naked chiseled back and hummed quietly, trying not to wake him.

Her war-broken husband had finally let her take him on a vacation to some secluded islands that her daughter let her borrow. He was working himself too hard as of late, and it started to affect their marriage. After a great deal of arguing and compromise, she got him to take a few weeks off for their vacation. And they both needed the recuperation time.

The sun broke through the beach cabin's master bedroom window, illuminating the white sheets of the king-sized bed in which the married couple shared together. The room was nicely decorated with vague paintings on the walls, vases and flowerpots on the nightstands alongside the lamps, and let's not forget the nicely-sized window seat, where Maxi would sit while her husband got ready for bed. There was also a white chair that contrasted the sky blue walls of the room, perfect for one person, maybe two if one sat on the other.

The wife laid there just holding him for a few minutes and thought. She rather enjoyed herself last night with the dinner on their private beach then a nice bubble bath, but she didn't get the one thing that they have yet to have. Seriously, they're freaking married! They were supposed to do the thing that all married couples do, but Alfher was not _that_ type of guy. No. He was a perfect gentleman. Plus he wasn't into that stuff after his time with Antoinette.

Maxi pouted barely as she remembered everything that happened. They had been married for two years (last night was their anniversary), yet they had done nothing of that sort! It pained her, but she could deal, not for much longer though. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her husband's neck, relishing at how soft his skin was. His long blond hair was messy from sleep but still perfect. Then again, the Iberian ancient found everything about her husband perfect.

Alfher grunted quietly as he woke up, coming back to the world of the living. He felt a pair of arms around him, so he reached up and held her arms silently. He knew it was her just by the scars lining her own arms akin to those of his. Secretly, he found her scars attractive, but he would never say it out loud. He does like a woman that can fight. And doesn't look like Romulus. Ew.

Maxi was just about to fall back asleep when she felt her husband stir in her hold, making her pull her arms away from around him and to sit up. "Amor?" she whispered quietly, waiting to see if he was actually waking up or cuddling her back. Either one would have been fine.

All she got was a quiet hum in return before her husband rolled onto his side to face her. "Guten Morgen. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" he asked in his native tongue. He was met with silence in which he just pulled her into a hug. This was a daily thing. There would be no words exchanged between the two of them for a bit - which was roughly around an hour, sometimes earlier if it was needed for example work days or something of the sort.

Maxi just let it happen and curled up against him, wrapping her arms back around her husband. She laid her head against his chest and relaxed into his hold, being surrounded by their shared body heat. He was always extremely warm, which was weird to her. It must have been from keeping himself warm in the more northern parts of his country.

It was instances like this that she would bring out a smile from him. She was happily curled up in his arms, and everything was at peace around them, unlike the early days of Europe. She could barely remember a time when no one was fighting (she didn't dare use peace mainly because that never happened), and even in those small times, a few of the other nations at that point were already planning for the next war or wars. It depended on who you were talking to.

"I hope you slept well, mein liebe." And there was that deep voice that Maxi had fallen in love with first. For most girls, it was the eyes, but not for the Iberian ancient.

In return, she snuggled up into his chest, relishing at how warm he was once again. "I did," she answered after a while quietly and happily. "I always do when you're here with me."

Alfher hummed in acknowledgement and ran a work-calloused hand through her soft but tangled hair. "You should brush your hair before it gets even more tangled, frau." He nodded then placed another gentle kiss to her forehead. He might seem a bit like a rough lover, but he was actually a big soft nerd. He totally didn't cosplay as Legolas. Well, he did, but it was a forced thing his kids - and grandkids - got him to do. (Maxi thought that was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for him.)

"I'll do that later. You're warm and comfy. I am not leaving this opportunity alone."

"Maxi."

"Nope. Not getting up, Alfher. Not any time soon."

The Germanic ancient sighed and shook his head, holding his dear wife close. There was no use in fighting her over the little things like this. They both knew it wouldn't work out so well in the end.

Maxi took this as a little victory over her war-broken husband and smiled, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and humming. This is what she enjoyed in general with him.

Alfher just laid back and pulled her to lay on his chest, letting her lay on top of him. To anyone else, this probably looked a bit out of the norm, but to the married couple, they didn't mind it. The two fit perfectly in all of the cuddling ways, but what about the other way? They wouldn't know. But maybe sometime soon. Maybe.

Just maybe.

\- La Fin -

* * *

Just a cute lil thing. I know it sucks. Eh deal with it. I'm working on other things too, but I just want to get this out and done. Review if you want another part to this! It'll probs be a lemon idk. Maybe.

Maybe.

~ Mama Ryan


End file.
